


[podfic] There's not a word yet

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Catharsis, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Being good in bed is not synonymous with being strong in the Force, or with being good at sex. Dammit.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] There's not a word yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's not a word yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237899) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Threesome - F/M/M, Cunnilingus, Catharsis, bereavement, Sibling Incest

 **Length:** 00:15:08

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_There's%20not%20a%20word%20yet_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
